All is Fair
by ShivaVixen
Summary: War is destructive, blurring the lines between necessity and morality. Clones are made to fight for the Republic, but at what cost? In the end, what does a warrior do when the war is over? Join a Young Jedi Knight, a Clone Commander, and a Newly-Promoted Captain as they try to understand their places in a war torn Galaxy, from the beginning of the Wars, to the bitter end.
1. Prologue

**Ladies and Gentlemen, the result of watching Star Wars (again) and then reading fan fiction. I will admit to not knowing a whole lot of details (classes of ships, languages, etc.) so I ask you to bear with me, and forgive me if I mix up some Star Trek knowledge into this by accident.**

**Originally, this was going to be a parody, but I found the plot a little too serious, so the parody idea went to my idea for Lord of the Rings fan fiction, and I, perhaps foolishly, decided to do a serious OC story in Star Wars. (Yes, there will be a female Jedi Knight, but the only thing that's special about her is, well, actually a plot point later. She is not going to be another 'Chosen One' and the only thing she knows about Anakin and Obi-wan are their names and that they exist.)**

**This story is set in the Clone Wars, and while there will be characters mentioned from that series, I am writing this through the lens of the Original Trilogy. The Fact George Lucas has multiple choice canons to choose from means I will be using the bits and pieces of canon that I know from research of the EU, but I have only actually watched The Original Trilogy, and Episode I of the prequel Trilogy (Have yet to finish Episode II, due to the badly written romance scenes, and I was recovering from surgery when I watched Episode III, so all I remember is bits of the opening and bits of the end), and a few episodes of Clone Wars and The Clone Wars series.**

**What you'll not be finding in this fic: OC x Canon Character pairings. I feel it's an over done plot in this fandom. What little romance there is will be mentioning canon pairings and OC x OC pairing. Jedi OCs that appear will not be overpowered, but they will be competent (well, mostly). You'll also not get consistent updates. I have other stories I'm working on, and so sometimes there will be months of my not updating, other times, I'll update within a couple of weeks.**

**Now, if I owned or wrote for any of the Movies or EU, I would not be writing here. **

**All is Fair**

**Prologue**

As Obi-wan Kenobi piloted towards Geonosis, where he would be finding Count Dooku and eventually joined by his Padawan and a stubborn Senator, life for the Jedi was still going on as normal. There were missions being undertaken, disputes (for the most part) peaceably settled, Younglings learning, and Padawans wishing their masters would slow down and doing their best to release their frustration into the force.

On one mid-rim planet in particular, a Padawan was wishing they'd gotten a mission that didn't involve heights.

The particulars of the mission were simple, go to the mid-rim planet whose name the Padawan couldn't hope to spell, let alone pronounce without straining her vocal chords, that was a very popular, if out of the way, trading planet, and, officially, make sure that no one started a fight over the renewal of trade contracts.

The unofficial part of their mission had come after they had arrived, in light of some sort of trouble on Coruscant. They had been tasked with ascertaining this planet's allegiance, as there had been claims, from both sides, that the planet was supportive of the other.

"Hurry up, Padawan; we mustn't keep our hosts waiting." A Jedi Knight Squib with grayish-blue fur cheerfully called down to the trailing, height-hating, Padawan. They were heading up a very steep staircase leading up to what could only be called a fortress, and while the Squib was cheerfully rushing up the stairs, his Padawan learner was moving a little slower, in part due to the respirator she had to wear.

"Coming, Master." The Padawan was a human female, just shy of 20. She was average in looks and height, and about the only thing striking about her was her blue eyes, which her Master had gleefully used to his advantage to get the audience they were walking up to now, instead of waiting the two days till their original appointment. Apparently, the shade of blue her eyes were, along with the darker ring that encircled the iris, was the exact same shade (and design) of an amulet that the locals carried to ward against evil. The locals had been fascinated by the appearance of her eyes, and had been a little over-willing to give her anything she asked for at reduced prices, and her Master had found the entire incident hilarious.

The Padawan, however, was not as amused by this as her Master, who had forced her to speak to practically everyone, despite the fact that the respirator she wore (a necessity, due to something in the atmosphere being disagreeable to humans) made her voice sound odd, and the fact the Padawan hated haggling over prices (though she'd actually enjoyed one of the shops, it sold actual books one could write in).

"Now remember Padawan, make eye contact, and don't be afraid to point out when someone is not telling the truth." Jedi Knight Tanizander Rohm, instructed, straightening his tunic as he finally reached the end of the stairs. He was enjoying this mission. He'd found some interesting looking spare parts for their incomplete astromech, got into a good haggle with some salesmen selling semi-precious stones, got his Padawan to actually enjoy shopping for once, and so far, there wasn't much proof of the Separatist movement.

Knight Rohm was rather amused by the possibility of war. Despite being a Jedi, and preferring peace, the way the senate and the rest of the galaxy acted much like the universe was ending due to the mere possibility made him want to laugh. And despite both sides claims to the contrary, it was obvious to him that such a tug of war for allies, and declaration of absolutes, each side was just digging themselves in to the possibility of war.

Then again, much of life amused him, Rohm was a rather cheerful individual, and often threw off most culture's expectations of the Jedi by his jovial personality.

"Master, I know you think my wearing a respirator has suddenly cut off air from my brain, but I thought I wasn't supposed to be using the Force like that." The Padawan retorted, annoyed and slightly out of breath as she finally made it to the landing. "How could you stand that climb?"

"You have long legs; it shouldn't have taken you so long." Rohm noted, before straightening to his rather unimpressive height in mock censure. "And for such disrespect, you will have to polish my rock collection."

"Yes, Master." The Padawan sighed, and tucked her long bangs back behind her ear, before straightening her tunic and adjusting the respirator.

While the fortress looked imposing from the lower perspective of the city, up close it appeared to have been decorated by a toddler hyped on sugar. There were banners of multiple bright shades lining the path to the gate, and the windows appeared to be every color of the same banners.

The Padawan finished looking over the front as they approached the gate, trailing behind her master by a step. The outside was very clean, and no signs that there was any sort of erosion of the stones, or even discoloring from weathering.

"Jedi Knight Tanizander Rohm and Padawan Kiya Ordine." Knight Rohm told the gatekeeper, an alien with large eyes that took up most of its head.

"Enter." The gatekeeper spat, and Padawan Ordine took a moment to realize that the Gatekeeper normally spoke like that.

"I've been here once before, you know." Knight Rohm smiled as they entered the courtyard, where small stalls had been set up and more haggling was in swing. "Got a lovely piece for Master Windu."

"Yes Master." Padawan Ordine sighed. '_So you've told me several times on the way to this planet._' She received what was akin to a gentle swat through their link as he caught that stray thought.

'_Patience Padawan, you'll be able to sit down soon. No one ever stands while discussing business here._'

Padawan Ordine nodded, and had to resist the urge to grab onto her master when a salesman popped up with a tray of necklaces.

"Beautiful pieces from Naboo and Alderaan, perfect for you." He informed her with a winning smile.

"They're beautiful, but I'm not interested, thank you." She slipped around him, and was relieved when Knight Rohm led them out of the large courtyard and to a door.

They were promptly greeted by the Guild Master (read: Ruler) of the planet. He was humanoid looking, elderly but with golden tan skin, the only clue he wasn't human was the shape of his nose.

"Welcome to my humble home! Knight Rohm, it has been a long time since you were here last!" The Guild Master beamed. "And you now have a Padawan yourself." Padawan Ordine was suddenly grateful for the way the respirator hid most of her face, as the Guild Master took her hand and kissed it, before holding onto it. "Ah, my secretary did not lie; such beautiful eyes you have my dear!"

"Th-thank you." Padawan Ordine managed. It was only the fact she didn't know how to pull her hand away without accidentally offending him that kept her mostly frozen in place. "You have a lovely home." She added, somewhat lamely.

"Beautiful eyes and a kind mouth, despite being hidden." The Guild Master smiled with more sincerity. "It is a pity you cannot breathe our air my dear, I am sure we are missing a lovely sight."

To that, Padawan Ordine's mind could not come up with a reply. She was saved by her Master speaking.

"That you are, my friend, but I did not come here and bring my Padawan for you to admire I'm afraid."

"Too right you are, and I am a poor host. Come! Let us refresh ourselves!" With a gentle squeeze, he released Padawan Ordine's hand, and turned to Knight Rohm to discuss something about a shop that had gone out of business since the knight had last been to the planet.

Padawan Ordine trailed behind, an uncomfortable sense of foreboding filling her as they walked.

Light years away, Obi-wan Kenobi landed on Geonosis. Soon, he would learn some of the Separatist's plans and be caught sending a message to the Jedi Council via his Padawan, who would, with a stubborn Senator in tow, go to try and rescue him. In a few short hours, the first battle of the Clone Wars would begin.

But on a mid-rim planet, the Separatists had already started a skirmish that was oft left unwritten in history books.

It started while Knight Rohm and his Padawan were eating with the Guild Master. An explosion that rocked the fortress and caused chaos as a small troop of droids attacked, shooting indiscriminately.

Another explosion soon followed, destroying a hallways and separating Master and Padawan as they rushed to help those in danger.

As Padawan Ordine continued to where she hoped to meet up with her master, she was attacked by a cloaked figure with a vibrosword, and was forced to focus on her own survival. As a youngling, Kiya Ordine had been found on the streets of Coruscant at the age of four. The exact memory of the details had blurred over time as to why she was on the streets, but one thing that her discoverer found (as had her clan, much to their minder's annoyance, as well as anyone who the joy of teaching her) was that polite (occasionally shy) she may be, but push her hard enough, and she would fall back on primitive (but effective) tactics to get her opponent to leave her alone.

Unfortunately, whoever the cloaked figure was, he had not taken that into account. Though he knocked Padawan Ordine down, disarming her and sending the lightsaber skidding away across the ground, he had not expected a Jedi to kick him in the shins, hard enough to make him unbalance; and while he was fumbling to regain his balance, he did not expect for her to call her lightsaber back to her hand, and cut off one of his legs before elbowing him in the face and knocking his hood back.

He hit the ground, dimly aware of his vibrosword flying off to the corner, but that awareness was hazy due to pain.

"You! Why are you attacking me?!" Padawan Ordine recognized him as the necklace seller.

He swore at her in a variety of languages, only some of which she recognized. "You Jedi interfere with everything! We will remake the Republic into something better!"

"By killing innocent people?" Padawan Ordine snapped back, and was about to demand more answers, when she heard children screaming. She couldn't linger here, she realized with an odd sense of certainty, even though they would need the answers the man could give. She gave him one last look, before dashing down the hallway, and engaging several droids that had cornered a small group of children, at the same time reaching out to her master for help.

Padawan Ordine followed the instructions her master sent back, getting first the children, then others to safety as she fought to defend them from the droids. Despite being in good shape, she began to falter after a while of fighting and running, taking a few glancing hits. Even reaching out to the Force could not help, and she soon discovered why, racing past a gaudy mirror and catching sight of her reflection.

The man in the cloak's attack had sliced part of her respirator open, letting in air her body could not breathe.

Pushing aside the knowledge, Padawan Ordine found the Guild Master in trouble. She leapt to his defense, but as she did, the third and final explosion rocked the fortress. And while she cut down two of the four droids, she felt her master through the bond, as if he was giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder, and then she felt him disappear.

The shock of losing the bond was similar to the shock of losing an appendage. Padawan Ordine managed to cut down the last two, but that was it. There were people still in trouble, voices crying out in the force for aid, but even though she wanted too, she couldn't move to them.

The last thing she heard was the Guild Master's voice, yelling orders, and then she collapsed.

**And that, ladies and gents, was the prologue, a bit official sounding, but that was me messing with a new style, we'll be calling Padawan Ordine by her first name through the rest of the story. Next Chapter: Deployment.**

**Speaking of Names, most names here are suggested by the Star Wars Name Generator, however, I mixed and mashed the first and last names to form combinations I thought sounded better, and matched naming conventions of some of the alien species. Let me know how I did.**

**Why couldn't Padawan Ordine stand the atmosphere despite her master being able too? Well, 2 reasons. One because there is no way that every planet in the Star Wars Galaxy is suitable for human life. Two, because of a show I saw on the discovery channel, researchers going into a bat cave with a high concentration of bats had to wear respirators because of the high ammonia levels, which first cause disorientation, then make humans pass out, and possibly die a horrible death of being eaten by flesh eating insects also in the cave. The bats on the other hand, were quite fine with the levels of ammonia. With that little bit of weirdness here on earth, I applied the concept to a planet.**

**And before there are any complaints: Padawan Ordine, despite her running around helping people, did **_**not**_** save everyone single handedly. This point will be brought up again in the story.**

**Hmm, anything else . . . oh, yes, Spellings. If you see a word misspelled, particularly a planet's or alien's species name, let me know. My Autocorrect is weird, and will randomly autocorrect words that previously, it left alone.**


	2. Deployment

**Here we go again.**

**Star Wars, and the Expanded Universe, is not owned by me. **

**Chapter One- Deployment**

3 months later

The uniform was still crisp and new, but the ship he was assigned to was anything but, Captain Cyrus Reese noted as he looked at her from the shuttle. She was formerly a passenger ship of some kind, though hadn't been in use for years, and when the war started someone decided to repurpose and rename what was left of her. He'd seen her yesterday, to stow his gear, but hadn't really had a chance to go over her before he was called back down to meet with his superiors to go over the mission briefing (and to get a drink or two to celebrate being promoted to Captain). Now, next to the other ship waiting in orbit, he could see how small she was . . . about a third of the size, if he could guess.

Captain Reese was a man in his early thirties, tall, well built and with mouse brown hair that looked a little out of place with his brown eyes. He had been raised on Alderaan, and had joined the Republic Security force to get off the rather boring planet before his father decided to make him an architect, too. The most action he had ever seen had been when another GRS ship had been badly damaged by asteroids, and he'd been part of the group rescuing the crew before their life support failed. He'd been fairly sure that he'd stay a fairly low ranking officer for all his career.

Then this war came around, and the small security force that had previously been starved for funds had people joining up, new ships being commissioned as fast as they could, and most of the original officers suddenly being promoted and scrambled to fill the command posts to accommodate for the influx of man power.

He still didn't know what to make of it, especially as originally he was supposed to be the first officer on this ship, and not the captain. That change had occurred a month ago, due to that captain choosing to retire instead of fight a war.

Clearly, some bureaucrat was in charge of the sudden promotions, because he doubted that with 8 years of service (not counting officer training) he was eligible to be captain.

"_Loyal Watcher_, this is _Lancer_, permission to dock?" Reese glanced at the pilot, before tuning out the procedures so the shuttle could enter the small hangar bay (surprisingly, that had already existed on the ship, for what purpose he could only guess) that could only hold about five shuttles side-by-side with about an inch of wiggle room between.

"Do you think the Jedi is already here?" One of his fellow passengers, some last minute replacements for crew that had to be transferred to another ship, finally broke the silence that had descended as soon as Reese had entered the shuttle.

"Who knows? Can't imagine why they'd send a General on a scouting mission." Reese watched the man flinch, and wondered if he had been like that around his superiors when he'd entered training. "We'll find out soon enough, though. A troop of Clones arrived last night."

"Clone Troopers? What, there's no one willing to join an army?" Another man looked disgusted at the thought.

"Better them than real people." The third and final replacement muttered.

"Care to say that without muttering, Ensign?" Reese fixed him with a sharp look. While he didn't care about the Clones, and some part of him agreed with the sentiment, that had sounded too much like someone who'd start a fight for the sake of causing trouble. And now that he was a Captain instead of an officer, he couldn't just turn a blind eye like he would have done.

"Better them than real people, sir, they're just copies."

"That's what I thought you said. Ensign, since we're not on the ship, I'm not going to punish you, but I want you to understand that while the Clones are on our ship, we'll treat them like we'd treat any other soldier. Understood?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir." The ensign looked contrite, and Reese hoped that he really was, he didn't want to deal with that the first full day of his command.

As it was, he'd probably be trying to figure out the chain of the command with this Jedi Knight 'General' and the clone troop's commander.

It didn't take long for the shuttle to dock, and them to disembark. A lieutenant was waiting just outside.

"Captain Reese, welcome back."

"Good to be back, Lieutenant. Status Report?"

"The Jedi arrived some time ago, and is settling in the assigned quarters." The lieutenant gave him a datapad. "The green Delta-7 is hers."

Reese glanced to where the ship in question was just off to the side. It looked a bit old, and without its booster ring would be unable to enter hyperspace if separated from _Loyal Watcher_. "That means just three shuttles and two other short range fighters." He muttered to himself, already noting the way some areas had been rearranged. "I'd like to see- 'hers'?" Reese blinked, looking at the Lieutenant.

"Yes, she's human, I think. She didn't bring much besides a duffle bag, a knapsack, the Delta-7, and a small teal painted astromech, a R1 unit of some kind."

"I see." Reese was already seeing the problems that could cause- while there were other women aboard, the men knew better than to go after the ones in engineering (there was an infamous story where several women mechanics had gotten fed up with harassment and managed to wreck havoc on the men by reprogramming half of the equipment, whether or not that was true had never been successfully proven) and he didn't want to deal with some idiots deciding to pursue the Jedi just to get a night to brag about.

Reese had never met or seen a Jedi before, and was unimpressed with the obviously exaggerated tales of their abilities.

"I think I'll go speak with, General Ordine, before we ship out." Reese decided, and with a quick dismissial, and a brief stop to the bridge to give the order to finish all last minute work on engines and hyperdrive, he headed to the Jedi's quarters.

They weren't actual quarters, just a set of storage rooms that had been built so one could go through the first one's door to get to the others, and were in an odd sort of middle level one could only reach by stairs. They were too far from anything that would need them (galley, engines, even the armory) and so they'd decided to give them to whatever Jedi they ended up with.

Reese pressed the chime on the door, and was surprised when the door slid open. Sticking his head in, he was greeted by the sight of what had to be the Jedi wearing a welders mask, with the help of the astromech, welding an old metal desk to the floor.

"There!" The Jedi sat back as the last weld was finished, and with a clearly practiced motion turned off the welder. "That's better." The astromech chirped in agreement.

"General Ordine?"

"Yes? Do you need something?" She stood and pushed back the mask revealing a young . . . average face, if he was being honest. There was a slight bump in the middle of her nose, probably where it had been broken, and one eyebrow was clearly smaller than the other. Eyes were about the only stunning thing about her. Not bad looking, but not good looking enough to make his men go completely crazy trying to get her attention (then again, after awhile, they might lower their standards). Couldn't see her figure very well with the slightly baggy over-tunic she wore, but that didn't mean much. But the thing that struck him most of all was that she appeared to be fairly young- he doubted she was of legal age. "Captain?"

Reese straightened. "My apologies, but why were you welding that desk to the floor?"

She gave him an odd, searching look, before removing the mask and setting it down on the desk. The process caused her hair to come undone, and it was apparently cut unevenly- some parts far shorter than they should have been, even though the longest only went to just above her shoulders. "I noticed that most everything else on this ship, including my bedroom furniture, is bolted down, except for the desk. I'd rather not get hit by flying furniture if we run into trouble, so I used my welder from my craft to fix it." She paused, then looked at him. "Was I not supposed to mess with it?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, but it should have been done before you got on board." Reese frowned, he'd have to look into that.

"I see. What can I help you with, Captain?"

"We'll be departing shortly, I came by to speak with you about your role on this ship."

"The 'General' thing, you mean." Judging by the way she gave a wry half-smile, she wasn't too impressed with the decision either. "From what I understood, you are in charge of the ship and its assigned crew, I'm in charge of any operations on the planets we scout, with some control over the Troopers, but we'd need to speak with Commander . . . ," She paused, and a datapad flew into her hand from the other room. It hadn't been thrown, it hadn't been spinning, and Reese unconsciously took a step back without thinking. She noticed. "Sorry, I didn't realize you'd be uncomfortable with me using the Force."

"No, I just wasn't expecting it . . ." Reese tried to cover, and once again got the odd searching look from before, before she seemed to shrug.

"I'll try not to do it in front of your crew, then." She looked back down at the datapad. "Commander CV-5246, to sort that out. The briefing we received at the temple was not as clear on our duties as I would have liked."

A beep from both their commlinks interrupted any further conversation.

"I'm needed on the Bridge, we'll be leaving in about 30 minutes." Reese looked back at her. "Your presence on the bridge is requested, we'll be receiving last minute changes to the mission, if any."

"I'll be there." She nodded, and Reese left, more than a little relieved to put some space between them.

Jedi could levitate things. That was one story proven, but what of the others? Controlling minds, deflecting blasters . . . the list of impossible feats that he'd written off as exaggerations was suddenly very real. Reese headed towards the bridge, determined to not worry about it.

Once back on the bridge, he felt more comfortable, and he started running down their checklists. Outside, other ships were moving out of the gravity well to make their jumps to the systems they were needed.

As the first round of checks were being completed, the door to the bridge slid open, and three clones entered, helmets on.

"Captain." The one with the pale green collar saluted. "Commander CV-5246 reporting."

"Commander, welcome to the bridge. We'll be underway shortly." The commander nodded, and he and the two others moved to the side.

As the second round of checks were completed, the door slid open again, and Reese was mildly surprised to see that the Jedi had changed her clothes, and pulled her hair back to hide the uneven cut. The over-tunic was now green and more form fitting, revealing that she did have curves, and she was wearing only one dark gray shoulder protector, with the republic symbol, on her left shoulder. Her lightsaber was visible on her belt, and her expression was blank.

"Permission to come onto the bridge?" She asked in a neutral tone.

"Permission granted, General." Reese watched her acknowledge the clones, and then move to stand near the view screen.

At last, the final checks came back. Reese had the channel open back to the control center that was monitoring where the ships were going. "_Loyal Watcher_ to Central Control, we're ready to depart."

Holographic images of a man with a security uniform and a female Togruta with Jedi robes appeared.

"_Loyal Watcher_, this is Central Control, there have been no changes, you are clear to depart." The man spoke.

"Be mindful, the council has sensed much danger in the coming war for all involved. May the force be with you." The Togruta spoke, looking towards Ordine, who gave a polite bow.

"And with you, Master Ti."

"Clearing the gravity well." The navigator announced as the images flickered out.

"Coordinates for the first system set?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Engage Hyperdrive." He probably should give a speech, but he couldn't think of anything to say. In a moment, they were in a hyperspace. "ETA to our destination?"

"Three standard days, Captain." The navigator announced.

Reese nodded, aware that the Jedi and clone commander were looking at them. "First Officer, take command. General Ordine, and Commander," he couldn't remember the number, so instead continued speaking, "if you would come with me, we should go over the mission parameters."

"Alright, Captain." Ordine nodded, and the clone commander fell into step right behind her, dismissing the two clone sergeants.

Reese led them into his office a few doors down from the bridge, and not for the first time realized he would have to put something on the walls in order for it to not be so plain. The office was a little larger than the one the Jedi had, but also had a larger desk, two more chairs, and a shelving unit. Reese turned his thoughts away from decorating as he slid into his chair.

"You wish to work out the chain of command now, then?" Ordine promptly sat down in a chair, looking a little tired, she promptly frowned as she saw the clone commander still standing. "Commander, remove your helmet and sit down."

"Yes, General." Reese was a little amused to see the face of the clone, as he realized that the others would look just like him.

"Which reminds me, before we discuss the chain. Commander, do you have a name?"

"No, General. My designation is CV-5246." Commander CV-5246 was honestly confused by the question. As a rule, Clones were not given names, surely the general was aware of that?

"Which is not a name but a call sign, and too long to say if there is an emergency. Do you have a name you would prefer to be called?"

CV-5246 had to think about that, some of the clones, even those in the unit he was in command of, were starting to adopt 'nicknames' of a sort, ones that were faster to say than numbers. One of his sergeants had recently offered a suggestion for a name he could use. "Kain, General."

The general gave a wry half smile, "You wouldn't call me by my name if I asked, would you?"

"That would be insubordination, General."

"I had a feeling." CV-5246, Kain, he'd have to remember that designation, felt slightly confused at her reaction as she turned her attention to Captain Reese.

"With that out of the way, General, Commander, we need to discuss a few more important things."

It was a few hours later that Kain was dismissed, leaving General Ordine, who wished to meet his men tomorrow, and Captain Reese still discussing something about their deployment that did not require his attention.

As he threaded his way to the bunks set aside for his unit, Kain reflected that, other than the odd question of names the General had brought up in the beginning, the rest of the meeting had been strictly professional, deciding on how things would be run. It was a promising start to the deployment.

* * *

**And there, Captain Cyrus Reese, age 32, and our clone Commander Kain. Originally, this chapter would have been from Kiya's point of view, but I decided to introduce these two first. **

**Note, Kain's number is made up based on the formula of numbers given by the clones in The Clone Wars. Given we see CC and CT in front of some of those numbers, I felt it safe to assume they went through the alphabet to CV.**

**The names of the ships are from the list of the royal navy ship names on wikipedia.**

**Next up: Ch 2 Adjustment- the crew, clones and jedi knight begin to settle into their routines, and get a few missions under their collective belts.**

**Anything to comment on about Star Wars facts shown? Things I could make better for the future? Please Review. I could really use the input.**


End file.
